A Fated Battle
by SleepyFox1000
Summary: "I didn't think you'd be such a tough opponent, Naruto-kun," the red-eyed man commented.  "I didn't think you'd turn into what you have," Naruto replied.  Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  "Hmph, maybe you're blind then."  Full of action!  rate/comment/review!


A/N: thank you to everyone and ur support! To one of my friends who adores action, here you are. Action-packed fun in the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke! The ending to the Naruto manga series. I had the idea one night when I was lying in bed. *may contain spoilers* =P Enjoy.

"Stop this Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he arrived on the scene of the bloody battle, already prepared in Sage Mode. He took a look around at all the ninjas that had already fallen, amongst them his friends.

Sasuke returned a cold stare to his former teammate, his lips curling upward in a playful smile that only the devil could wear. "Why should I, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. This was his best friend but he knew he couldn't let him go on a rampage of revenge. "Because this is your village, your home."

_He's still harping that nonsense? _He thought to himself. "I left this village long ago. I no longer live here!" With that comment, he threw a newly-sharpened kunai at him.

Naruto easily deflected it with one of his own kunai. "I've never been good at lecturing…but I just had to try one more time." Determination shown in his eyes. He knew he would die, but he would die with his friend. He would save the only person he could connect to, while everyone around him had died. "Let's do this."

Sasuke didn't waste time as he charged up a Chidori, a gift from a sensei he'd betrayed. _I'll avenge my clan and destroy this pathetic village! _He charged towards his friend who'd already charged up a Rasengan. "Let's see who's grown more!" he shouted as they plunged the attacks at each other, a feat they'd done multiple times in the past.

They both flung backwards, Naruto slamming into a tree, Sasuke into the mountainside. They both stood up quickly and pulled out a shuriken, the metal objects clinging together in the center of the battlefield. They both charged at each other, using their Taijutsu skills on one another. The elite Uchiha versus the mystery orphan…an interesting fight.

Their legs and fists hit each other a multiple number of times, the moves all being too fast for any other eye to see. Finally, the two slid apart from each other, breathing heavily but showing no openings for the other.

"I didn't think you'd be such a tough opponent, Naruto-kun," the red-eyed man commented.

"I didn't think you'd turn into what you have," Naruto replied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hmph, maybe you're blind then." The two again rushed at each other.

The fight was even, neither giving way for the other. Sasuke observed this fact well, and, being the ninja he was, decided to take a different approach. He separated from Naruto a bit and pulled out his sword. _Chidori Nagashi! _The lightning swirled around his sword.

Naruto noticed the elemental weapon and dodged it like it was the plague. His hand slid along the ground. _He's finally getting serious…_ He stood up straight and released a tail, careful of his thoughts. _I have to stay in complete control…_

Sasuke noticed how Naruto'd responded to his last rash move and decided to take another leap forward. _With Itachi's eyes, there's no way I can fail. _He used Amaterasu, the black flames igniting everything around Naruto as the blonde made his escape.

_If he's using Amaterasu like this…I can't get close. I'll have to keep my distance for a bit then attack from behind…! _Naruto continued to run along the perimeter of the battleground.

_Damn it! If this keeps up I won't hit him! _The tails on the blonde continued to up in number so Sasuke couldn't read his speed. He desperately tried to aim his jutsu correctly.

_I'll go to eight tails then make my move! I'll move fast enough maybe he won't be able to track me! _The eighth tail appeared and Naruto changed his course for his rival and best friend, a Rasengan already charged. He thought back on his Academy days with his Uchiha friend and how everyone had always thought he was so 'cool and reserved'. Now he was a missing-nin everyone was trying to kill. His revenge had consumed him, changed him. _He's not the Sasuke I know anymore! _He thought as he targeted his jutsu head-on for Sasuke.

Sasuke knew better than to play around when Naruto was at that number of tails. _I have to finish this soon…! _He dodged the attack, the blonde instantly changing the blue ball's course for the new position. _I should've figured he'd do something like that. He's not the dumb idiot he used to be. _Sasuke pulled out his sword and dodged it again, the outcome being the same. This time, he charged a Chidori into his sword and flung it at the brat.

The explosion created a hole large enough to fit fifteen elephants across each way. The two men flew at least 2 km away, landing practically on the other side of the village from each other.

_Damn it, I never thought I'd feel this drained after one Rasengan in this form,_ Naruto thought. He then noticed the blood dripping from his side. _No wonder…_ He mentally scolded himself for being so clumsy and allowing himself to be hit by a quickly charged attack like that.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha had bigger problems. The Rasengan had practically blown off his left arm, rending it paralyzed. He stood up quickly, preparing himself for another blow by Naruto. _If he could do that…I need to use Susanoo. _

Naruto made his way to where he believed Sasuke had landed, crossing the massive crater in one bound. _I have to protect Konoha and save the villagers…_ He was careful to be fully prepared since Sasuke had had time to hide in the forest around him. _Watch your back, _he told himself.

Sasuke knew he could only use this power for a limited time. _I have to finish this soon; _he thought when he saw a red form come though the trees: Naruto. He braced himself, his shield in front of him. _This is for Itachi!_

Naruto whizzed past him, much to Sasuke's surprise and came at him from behind. He wasn't so much of an idiot not to know that that shield deflected any attack against it. He'd been warned by Killerbee before he'd even come here. He prepared a Rasenshuriken and threw it towards Sasuke, praying he didn't have enough time to move the shield in front. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been one step ahead of him and blocked it, the explosion blinding both of them.

Sasuke used this to his advantage and charged an arrow to shoot at Naruto. _Die! _The arrow flung towards the blonde.

_Ugh…_Naruto mentally grown as he stood up, oblivious to the arrow flying towards his head. It pierced his chest with a horrible cracking sound: the breaking of ribs. Blood flew out of his mouth as he hit the ground, putting pressure on the wound while he was gasping for air. _He was right, I was too naïve. I can't believe…even after mastering…_ His vision began to fade as he stared at his former best friend.

"This is why you're weak," his best friend till the end snapped at him. Naruto instinctively backed away. Sasuke followed. "You will die here today, and join those horrible bastards who put you on this earth."

Naruto did a double take. Thoughts swirled in his head to fast for him to realize any of them…all except for one. _He just called your parents 'bastards'. _His rage-filled eyes glared at Sasuke.

_"Kill him!" _A booming voice from inside him persuaded. _"You want to! Do it! Kill him!"_

His resolve faltered, not going unnoticed by the Nine-tails. He quickly picked himself back up. He wouldn't loose to the…thing…inside him. _Shut up, _he commanded back and stood up, the blood dripping from his wound.

"You're naïve!" Sasuke shouted, plunging his sword toward Naruto, "No wonder they left you as a baby…!"

_"Kill him!"_

"…It must've been in the genes!"

The Kyuubi's plan, however, backfired. Sasuke's last comment reminded Naruto of his mother. He remembered her red hair, the story she told him. The advice she gave him:

"_You must fill the vessel with love."_

Suddenly, the insignificant words took center stage, causing Naruto to grab his friend's sword, blood dripping from his hand as he did so. He looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want to kill you," he told him simply, his eyes softening slightly.

Cold eyes returned the softened gaze. "I don't want your flack…" He pushed the sword deeper, pulling out a kunai as backup. "…NOR DO I NEED IT!" He shoved the kunai into Naruto's heart, the entire scene stopping for a second before Naruto began gasping again. "Just die and go to hell where you belong," he said coldly, his glower never shifting.

_Had he said that? Did he really say that? _Naruto questioned as his eyes fell closed and his body went limp. _He really broke…our bond. _And as everyone always says, his life flashed before his eyes. The villager's hatred, the bond of friendship, the love of parents…

He smiled as he fell, welcoming the darkness as his final act was over.

Sasuke fell; a kunai plunged into his chest. _How did he…? _He managed to think before the dark abyss swallowed him up.

_I saved Konoha…I did it. I guess that's even better than…being Hokage._

Jiraiya flipped the book closed, setting down his pen and heaved a sigh. _Finally done…_

"Sensei!" the blonde whined from outside the sage's apartment. "Mom and Dad are on a mission and you promised-"

The apartment door flung open and the white-haired man came out. He laughed half-heartedly. "Sorry, Naruto-chan, just had to finish a book."

The twelve-year-old frowned. "Don't tell me it's another one of your-"

Jiraiya's laugh cut him off. "No, no." He jumped down to meet his young student, much like his other student now grown and called the "Yondaime". "I actually think your father would approve of this one."

Naruto's frown deepened. "I don't get why Kakashi-san gets away with reading those even though when Mom caught Dad with one she beat him over the head with it, believe it," he spoke quickly with a slightly annoyed tone, his verbal tic coming out at the end like his mom.

Jiraiya laughed louder this time. "Did she really?"

Naruto's frown turned into a smile. "Yeah, he looked pretty bad afterward, believe it. Although I thought it was funny." He laughed a bit at the end.

Jiraiya laughed with him, glad the young blonde's mood had turned around. "Now how about we get to sage training?"

"Okay!" Naruto responded, his hand saluting him like he was in the army.

They both laughed and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

A/N: okay, u like? in case u didn't get the ending...and i thought this was brilliant...the entire naruto series was just a book ^^ how amazing is that? Written by jiraiya no less...anyway...hoped u enjoyed and just a question i want to pop-do you want a sequel? basically a different reality based off stuff that happened at the end? I'm also thinking about abandoning sixteen years and...gosh i cant even remember the name to the other one anymore. but its the other time travel fic...seven seconds! thats it! if u dont want them to end...i can consider writing more but im running out of ideas altho i have an ending for sixteen years. give me ur ideas! maybe i come up w/ a good one/use them. ^^ but I NEED FEEDBACK BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS GO PLZ LET ME KNO!

review, ~SleepyFox


End file.
